Ocean Paradise
by Shade Alinad
Summary: As if they would succeed, they all said. As if it would work, they taunted. But it happened. Team Aqua's plan had followed through, and to the disbelief of society and Team Aqua both - Kyogre was set free in a fiendish rampage, flooding the earth. It seems trying to awaken Groudon would balance it, but could this possibly be the solution? [Loosely based off of Sapphire]


Felicity crouched lowly onto Swampert's back. The water Pokemon drifted aimlessly with the current, they came from nowhere, and were going nowhere. Her short fingernails dug irritably into the Pokemon's skin, though Swampert showed no concern or mind. All that was in view was the sea, the murky blue waters meeting the horizon and beyond. It seemed there was nothing left but wet.

Felicity's clothes clung to her skin stubbornly, the heavy rain was merciless while it lasted, worse than anybody might have imagined it to be. The girl herself was clingy, careful not to let a finger slip from the slippery back of Swampert. Her deep blue eyes squinted, though the world was still dark and covered in a dreary overcast of clouds. They continued floating along, neither Pokemon nor human having much energy.

Every so often, the top of a tree or a chimney peeked from the water tension, which Felicity very quickly glanced away from, not wanting any memories, or evidence, of her failure. She could have prevented all of this, had it not been for Kyogre's immense power. The blue Pokemon of legend was gone, disappeared into the depths, but she was determined to find it. And this meant scowering the ocean.

Travel by surf was the only way around now, even if it meant getting wetter than you'd like. It's that or being forced inside of those tiny refuges... Felicity constantly reminded herself as if it would brighten her spirits. With every breeze came water splashed against your face, even without sitting in any rain it was easy to get soaked.

There was no sign of Team Aqua anywhere, the well-meaning criminals had simply been forgotten. Nobody had seen them since the Blue Orb took effect. Team Aqua had envisioned a world with more water, to help out the sea-dwelling Pokemon. It all started with some rain. They must've been overjoyed! But after days, the rain didn't stop. And soon, the days turned to weeks. It'd been 3 weeks before the rain finally stopped it's reign on Earth. By then, the sea had risen beyond any other level before it.

"Okay, Swampert," Felicity chirped sympathetically, craning her neck downwards to look the amphibian-like Pokemon in the eye, "I think it's about time we rested again." The word 'again' irritated Swampert, who flattened his brows against his eyes, narrowing them to show disapproval. Despite his reluctant streak, Swampert swam in circles, scanning the area for a small hill peak or anything of the sort to take a quick break.

Felicity placed a hand above her eyes in hopes of sighting any sign of what was once land. Even with combined work, there was nothing to be seen for miles around. It was rather eerie, being stranded alone with nobody in a 5 mile radius around her. The countless numbers of Tentacool seemed to be looking too, though they were most likely just surrounding the duo in hopes of finding some stray food that fell from Felicity's bag.

"Well, Swampy," Felicity sighed, trying to keep an optimistic tone as she referred to the starter by it's nickname, "let's just keep moving forward. Maybe we'll even find a little refuge platform." She nearly laid down as she compacted her legs into a crouch, plopping a hand down into the water, causing a nice spray as it skimmed the surface.

Swampert was soon going a quick speed, water jettisoning from behind it's kicking feet and flapping tail. We must've traveled pretty far from the last land point, considering we've been searching for hours and haven't seen a thing. Felicity paused the fluent ink motions of her pen as she looked up from the log book, which she always carried with her, a bit concerned now. It'd been hours, and she'd sworn she had at least seen some oak-trees reaching from the sea-floor at this point.

When a small, cluttered and crowded simple wooden refuge platform finally came into view, it was a strange sight indeed. All of the people were huddled together like sardines, shivering with anxious looks on their faces. "Yes!" Felicity shouted, nearly jumping up at the sight of a safe place to rest. Despite noticing, it was very clear, the people's expressions, Felicity sped over towards the refuge, Swampert also ready to give its legs a break after the one short speed burst towards the people.

When they were not a foot from the platform, Swampert skidded to a halt, it's eyes were wide and gleaming with pleasure. Felicity stood up slowly on her starter's back, but that was just moment before she sprang off happily, her short blond hair bouncing with her, ready to feel anything but Swampy's slimy back. She nearly collapsed on the floor, her eyes half-shut and drowsy like a recently woken up Snorlax.

The was an uneasiness in the air. Felicity and her Swampert, who was now laying down next to her, seemed to be the only ones content on the wooden boards. Everybody else held a tight and uneasy gait, standing straight as a Serperior with a head held high. Occasionally, one would quiver, another would glance around nervously, but that was it for movement.

Felicity, who had finally sat long enough for her needy energy to regain, looked around as warily as the unsightfully shaky people. "What's with everybody..." She questioned more to Swampert than to the refuge visitors, concern creasing her forehead. Everybody but Swampy and Felicity looked as if they'd seen a ghost, still huddled together tightly as if they were horribly cold.

In a second flat, everything became clear as crystal. Bright, luminescent lights red as a sunset shone faintly to the surface, giving the blue water a purple look in the area surrounding. "No way..." Was faintly heard as Felicity gaped in awe as a dark forme drew upwards with astounding speed. The navy, almost black figure was darkened by the depth, but was becoming clearer by the heartbeat.

Kyogre, the most well known Pokemon of the time, sprang out of the water as if'd just came back to life and was excited to see the sun. It's jaggedly pointed teeth were bared, which only added to the already menacing look. A beady yellow eye looked down at the platform, just moments before the whale came down with a crash. One of it's gigantic, clawed fins came down right on top of the frail wood, nearly smashing the whole thing.

Splinters flew into the air, heavier than the earlier rain. Everybody ducked in fear of the legendary, as if shrinking their size would reduce their chances of drowning. With everybody rushing over to the side which was now polar-opposite to the other, the heavy weight was to much for the frail wood to bear. An ear-splitting crack broke the silence, the once sturdy boards snapping like Balsa wood.

The plummet into the icy waters was bad enough as it was. Kyogre stalked nearby, though it's glowing fragments were barely visible in the black waters. It was soon too cold to move as they sank deeper and deeper, as if they were ants into a trap. The sinking was unable to be fought anymore, like icy hands grabbing your feet.

Felicity struggled to grab a hold of Swampert's fin, who was also tired from the cold alone. The lack of air obviously didn't help. She turned her head downwards worriedly, squinting her eyes in hopes of seeing the other people who were on the refuge with her just moments before. There was no other sign of life around her. It was like time was frozen, eerie stillness and silence surrounded her and her Pokemon.

Felicity's eyes popped open fast a bullet when her senses finally reached her. She began swimming upwards, thrashing her legs and arms about wildly in hopes of reaching the surface. It was then that seemed all hope was lost, the daze like ailment that struck had forced her deep underwater. She watched with melancholy in her eyes as Swampert climbed easily to the air.

The last thing she heard before going unconscious was the faint yell of "Go, Milotic!"


End file.
